


Dinner Dates

by babycow29



Series: Clone Wars, But Make It Domestic [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano loves CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, Ahsoka is a vod, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 loves Ahsoka, F/M, Keldabe Kiss, Mando'a, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sharing a Bed, no one can tell me differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycow29/pseuds/babycow29
Summary: “Hi,” Ahsoka said, “I’m here for Fives.”  She peered around the girl, trying to catch a glimpse of her friend.“He’s in the shower.”  The girl wore a smirk on her face, as though Ahsoka’s very presence was amusing to her.  “Why are you here for him, exactly?”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi - mentioned, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Character(s)
Series: Clone Wars, But Make It Domestic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Dinner Dates

Ahsoka arrived at Fives’ house at a quarter to seven. She got out of her speeder and walked up to the door. She knocked on it twice, and waited. A girl twi'lek came to the door, half dressed.

“Hi,” Ahsoka said, “I’m here for Fives.” She peered around the girl, trying to catch a glimpse of her friend.

“He’s in the shower.” The girl wore a smirk on her face, as though Ahsoka’s very presence was amusing to her. “Why are you here for him, exactly?”

“Oh, we’re supposed to be getting dinner. It’s at this restaurant that’s 40 minutes away, though, so we're gonna be late if he doesn’t get his shebs out of the shower,” Ahsoka responded.

“So, do you go out with Fives often?” the girl asked. “Yeah, like every week if possible!” “You seem a little young for him. You look 12?” she said, sneering at Ahsoka.

“I’m actually 17. But what do you mean, ‘too young for him’? I’m not that much younger than him! And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t understand why Fives would go for someone who clearly lacks, well, experience, when he already has me.” She uncrossed her arms and pointed at Ahsoka “And besides, a blind man could see how much better I am than you.” She looked Ahsoka up and down. “Going from me to you is such a downgrade. I can’t believe Fives would pity you enough to go out with you. You really are a pathetic -”

Fives’ voice cut her off: “Nadine, get out.”

“But, I’m your girlfriend!” Nadine protested.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House.”

“Fine, whatever.” Nadine rolled her eyes. “Are you really throwing away what we had for some stupid teenager? She’s obviously inexperienced, and could never keep up with you like I do.”

“We’re done. I mean it this time. We’re over. You don’t get to talk about my _vod_ like that.” Fives glared at his now ex - girlfriend.

“I mean, what a slut, going for someone else’s boyfriend. I couldn’t imagine being a homewrecker like you are,” said Nadine.

Ahsoka stood awkwardly, taking in all the insults. She didn’t hate the way she looked, but if she could, there were definitely things Ahsoka would change about herself. But someone else had never openly pointed out her insecurities before.

Fives was fuming. “Take you shit and leave. Now!”

Nadine left, throwing Ahsoka one last dirty look before going. Fives turned to Ahsoka, who still hadn’t said a word since Fives overheard their conversation. “I’m so sorry,” he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Kriff, I knew she wasn’t the nicest but I really liked her so I just ignored it, I’m so sorry. I should’ve known after she made a snide remark about Cody and Obi - Wan's relationship.”

“It’s ok, Fives. Really, it’s fine. She thought I was sleeping with you, and that our dinners are dates.” Ahsoka rubbed her eyes, wiping away the stray tears that had managed to fall.

“Oh shit, our reservation,” Fives cried out. “We’re gonna be late!”

“It’s fine, how about we just stay here and order in? I’m not really in the mood to go out, if that’s ok with you. I know you really like this restaurants so I can make another reservation -”

Fives pulled Ahsoka inside, stopping her rambling. “That sounds great, _vod’ika_. Let’s go pick out a holovid to watch, and then we can get take out from Dex’s, does that sound ok with you?”

Ahsoka nodded. The two went into Fives’ room and settled down on Fives’ bed. Ahsoka grabbed the remote, and switched on some sit - com . She squirmed around, trying to get comfortable while Fives ordered their food. “Alright, _vod’ika_ ,” he said, holding up two holovids, “Which one do you want to watch? This one or that one?” Ahsoka pointed to the one he was holding in his right hand. Fives put in the disc, and they began to watch the holovid. About 30 minutes in, Fives’ comm buzzed, telling them that the food was here. The two ate, laughed, and talked the entire night, not falling asleep until close to three in the morning.

Ahsoka rolled over to face her friend. “Fives,” she said, “I just wanted to say thank you. And that I love you, _vod_.”

Fives smiled. “I’m not quite sure what you are thanking me for, but your welcome? And I guess I love you too _di’kut_.” He brought their foreheads together, a keldabe kiss, an intimate act in Mandalorian culture. 


End file.
